jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *Hero GUEST STARS: King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Elsa, Anna, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Ono, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Salior Venus, will guest star in this. *Villain GUEST STARS: Set the God of Chaos, Jafar, Xemnas, Saïx, Pitch *Sartorious, Hassleberry, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider will appear in the prologue to this Adventure. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Scenes Bill and Fleur's Wedding * *(DJ is standing around) *Snowflake: *approaches DJ and smiles beautifully at him* Care to dance, DJ? *DJ: *blushes red and smiles* Sure, Snowflake. *Snowflake: *smiles and licks his cheek, than heads to the dance floor* *DJ: *smiles as he follows her* *Snowflake: *dances with DJ* *DJ: *dances with Snowflake* *Tammy: *smiles and watches this from nearby* *Xion: *smiles too* *Sailor Mercury: Enjoying yourself, Xion? *Xion: *smiles, shyly* Y-y-y-yeah. *Tammy: You're not still nervous around her, are you? *Xion: *whispers* I can't help it. I'm just excited that she's here with us. The Tale of Three Brothers *Hermoine: *reads from the book* There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at Twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to past. *Xion: *listens while petting Tammy* *Hermoine: *reads from the book* But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. *Jeffrey: *listens to the story* *Hermoine: *reads from the book* Before they could cross however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death. And he felted cheated. *Jesse: Wait. Death? You're saying it was the Grim Reaper? *May: Sounds like it. *Hermoine: *reads from the book* Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congradulate the three brothers on their magic, and said that each should earn a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. *DJ: *gasps softly* *Kion: A gift from Death? This should be promising. *DJ: *nods* *Hermoine: *reads from the book* The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existance. So Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby. *Jaden: Whoa... *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* The Elder Wand. *Hermoine: *reads from the book* The second brother decided to he wanted to humilate Death even fruther, and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death pucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. *Twilight: A stone to speak with the dead...? *Aqua: *gasps* *Hermoine: *reads from the book* Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility. *Elsa:...! That sounds familiar... *Xion: *to herself, softly* The invisibility cloak! *Alexis: So a wand, a stone, and a cloak... *Twilight: I wonder if... *King Julien: What happens next? *Hermoine: *reads from the book* The first brother traveled to a distant village, where with the Elder Wand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarrled. *DJ: *gulps* Whoa. *Hermoine: *reads from the book* Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invinsibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother as his own. *May: *gulps and covers her neck* *Sid: *gasps* *Bunga: Unbungalievable... *Batty: The second brother? *Hermonie: *reads from the book* The second brother journeyed to his home, where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. *Tammy: It brought her back? *Hermonie: *reads from the book* Yet soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother. *Sid: *faints* *Sailor Jupiter: Geez... *Xion: *hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *hugs her daughter back* *Private: What about the third brother? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531